


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP8 “Castle Greyskull”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), She-ra - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: *8th Episode released Castle Greyskull. Episode 9 will be out 6/16/2020
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP8 “Castle Greyskull”

SHE-RA Princess of Power  
Season 6 EP. 8  
“Castle Greyskull”

“ahh!!!!! the shadows or now one big shadow is talking!” Glimmer yelled as the shadow shaped women stood up. Adora took Catra’s whip off her belt ready to attack. 

“Really the whip?” Glimmer said turning her fists into a hot pink balls of light. 

“Well I rather not everyone here know I am SHE-RA or a SHE-RA” Adora said in a whisper

“Maybe having She-RA would be helpful when something like this is happening” Glimmer whispered back.

“Fine, for the Honor of Greyskull” Adora called out putting the whip back on her belt and reaching her hand out. Adora’s sword began to flicker slowly into existence. 

“I remember that being faster” Entrapta commented 

“Entrapta hush” Gimmer said keeping her eyes on the shadow person. 

Adora focused all her mental strength till she felt the hilt of her sword in her finger, grabbing it transforming into SHE-RA.  
The shadows disappeared and women walked out of them standing in front of the throne. The women had sliver long hair that seemed to sparkle on its own, black piercing eyes bearing down on the group and was dressed like a cobra or at least the green armor she was wearing with a cobra head piece. She seemed not incredibly young but not old either Adora could not have guessed her age even if she tried.

“Hi, we mean you no harm, so we are just going to be leaving” Adora said raising her sword in defensive stance nodding at Glimmer and Entrapta to start back towards the exit.

“I mean you no harm as well, welcome to Castle Greyskull” the women said waving her arms.

“Oh no” Glimmer said seeing the draw bridge go up behind them blocking their path.

“Well locking us in here, is a funny way of showing that” Adora said sizing up the women planning the best places to strike first. 

“Well it’s raining, and I don’t like a draft” The women said looking at their worried faces. “Calm down I am the sorceress of this castle and the keeper of the sword of power and the sword of protection”. Adora eyes went wide wandering who is this person, sword of protection her old sword?

“You’re a sorceress” Glimmer asked still in battle stance

“Not just any sorceress my dear, but I once was the apprentice to the goddess herself, you may call me Teela” The sorceress said sitting down on her throne. Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta glanced at each other with Entrapta shrugging. 

“We met a Teela any relation” Adora asked noticing she looked nothing like the other SHE-RA.

“Oh, heavens no, the kingdom and I do not see eye to eye” Teela said and when she saw Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta skeptical looks she decided to elaborate. Teela began waving her wrists as images appeared In front of the princesses. The images were like vapors of green smoke showing the story Teela was telling. “Ages ago there was a war with an enemy of our own making. We began exploring the universe and realized we were so much more advanced than any other race we encountered”. Eternos began to experiment with Immortality and cloning. We had a chief scientist who thought he would become the first true immortal other than the goddess and I on this planet. I am sure you and the galaxy know him as Horde Prime”. 

“Horde Prime came from here and wait your immortal?” Adora asked raising an eyebrow. He could not even remember Mara at the end how could this be where he started Adora thought to herself. 

“Eternia fought a war against him once he defected and in the end, the advanced civilization that was the envy of the universe had to admit defeat and go into hiding after the failure of our weapon. 

“The Heart of Etheria” Adora grasped lowering her sword. 

“Oh, you know of the Heart of Etheria” Teela said giving Adora curious look. 

“If this place is so advanced how did you guys loose?” Glimmer asked changing the subject.

“Horde Prime eventually cloned himself so many times and took over so many other planets by the time we took him as a threat it was too late and we were eventually overwhelmed” Teela said looking into the distance. As a last desperate effort, the king at the time ordered us to develop a weapon using technology and magic. In our arrogance we decided to develop the weapon on a planet much like ours called Etheria where magic was plentiful. This operation took us years and we realized we could not control the weapon and I recommended that we shut it down after my Greyskull warriors told me about their experience with it”.

“You ran the Greyskull, Mara worked for you?” Adora asked.

“Mara, that’s a name I have not heard in a long time or is it yesterday I never can tell, but yes she worked for me directly as my second in command”. Teela said casually.

“What do you mean, you never can tell time?” Entrapta asked stepping a step forward.

“Well future, present and the past can get a bit hazy for me since I tend to live in all three at once from time to time”. This seemed familiar to Adore just like what Raz experiences but decided not to go further into it. 

“So, your responsible for the Heart of Etheria?’ Glimmer asked still ready for a fight.

“Yes and no, I helped build it , but as I told you we attempted to shut down the project by appearing to the king directly and when he said no, I gave the Greyskull to do what was necessary to stop it”. The three princesses just stood there in shock as they watched the images of the king telling Teela and the Greyskull no to stop using the Heart”. “After Etheria disappeared the king figured it was my doing and called together the most powerful spell casters of the realm to cast a powerful binding spell trapping me to the castle” Teela said. 

“That’s terrible” muttered Glimmer finally relaxing as her fits were longer pink balls of energy.

“I mean you three no harm, may I ask you three for your names” Teela asked.

“Don’t you already know them since what you said about living in different times” Entrapta counted. 

“Yes, I just thought it would be polite Entrapta princess of Dryl” Teela said  
The three-princess looked at each other wandering what to do.

“Well this is Adora and I am Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon” Glimmer announced

“That’s right you three are from Etheria, time must have come for the planet to return” she said almost like she was talking to herself.

“Yea” Adora said knowing that there was no point in lying. “Horde Prime is gone we defeated him and destroyed the Heart”. 

“Yes, this is good news for sure, but as you three probably already realized King Randor must not know of Etheria’s return no doubt he will want to retry the Heart of Etheria project”. Teela said

“Why, Horde Prime is gone, there’s no need for a super weapon like that” Glimmer said

“King Randor is a direct descendent of the king who put me here in the first place, he is very ambitious to do what his ancestors could not”. Teela stated.

“What would that be exactly?” Entrapta asked twiddling her pigtails together

“To find Etheria, rebuild the Heart and use it to bring Eternia back to glory”.

“Do not be afraid as long as you are in this castle you are under my protection; you must be tiered sleep here tonight we shall talk in the morning”. Teela said as the shadows began to envelop her.

“Wait” Adora said but it was too late Teela had vanished along with her shadows. 

……………………….

“Approaching the crystal planet prepare for landing” Darla chimed. Bow and the “Super Best Friend Squad” were ready to go only took a few hours from leaving Etheria and now they were here. Darla landed and the squad gathered at Darla’s hatch door ready to move out each member holding case of equipment.

“We should really come up with a name other then crystal planet” Bow said to himself as the ship landed.

Catra who was right next to him replied “How about the planet I blow up after we save Adora, that would be a great name”.

“Do you even know how to blow up a planet” Bow said.

“Oh, I would figure out a way” Catra said folding her arms grinning

“How did I loose to you all these years, I’ll never know” Hordax asked clearly annoyed at their banter.

“Be nice big guy we are all on the same team now” Scoripa said putting a pincer on his shoulder but when Hordax stared her down Scorpia quickly took her pincer off.

“Let me be clear to all of you, I am only here because I owe Adora a debt for kicking Horde Prime from my mind and for Entrapta, I am not one of you” Hordax said

“Touchy” Catra said mocking Hordax.

Hordax stayed silent but anger cleary showed on his face. Melog stood right next to Catra as Emily rolled close to Bow. 

“Where is SeaHawk? Bow asked.

“Here I am, just preparing some shanties for the road!” SeaHawk said running in with two cases.

“You start singing and I show you how bad these claws can hurt” Catra said having her claws in her right hand to extend.

“Ok no shanties, but you have no idea how much value it would be to our Adventure!” SheHawk yelled.

“I doubt that” Catra said.

“I would not mind hearing some later” Scorpia said causing SeaHawk to smile and give her a thumbs up.

“Doors are opening, I will be locked until your return Captain Bow” Darla chimed

“You programed her to call you captain?” Catra asked

“Well its my title for the mission besides it kept me busy while flying here” Bow said.

“Have a safe trip all of you especially the child cat” Darla chimed after the group left the hanger. 

“It’s going to be the scrapyard for you!” Catra yelled as the doors of the ship closed. 

It took almost no time for the group to find the abandoned city and enter the dark crystal structure where the portal was activated. Emily rolled in and took her spot by the broken statue as Bow and Hordak set up lights around the room using Emily as a power source. Catra, SeaHawk and Melog started to get out the tools Hordak had requested neatly on the floor near the statue as Scopria started to clear some of the broken crystals that scattered the ground from the fight. 

Hordax took one look at the room once all the lights were up and gave a sigh. The room was in shambles everything cut in half or destroyed into pieces.

“Think you can fix it” Bow said stepping next to Hordax.

“Yes, but it will take some time first thing is we have to fix that statue” Hordax said.


End file.
